User talk:KainTGC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SA160 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Project jumpstart The story about your SA160FML is so odd — that's almost exactly the reason I decided to create those pickup configuration categories. I'd like to pick up an HSS (SSH?) guitar, but I found that most Ibanezes are HSH or HH. I figured the categories would be a useful way for me to narrow my search (and might prove useful for others as well). I've just about narrowed in on the same model you ended up with and am focusing my search for a SAx60FM model. I just missed what looked like a great deal on a SA260FM on Reverb a few days ago. I'd really love to find a SA360FM, but I can find almost no evidence of one of them ever being for sale, so I'm beginning to think that one's a unicorn. How do you like your SA160? As far as how to go about getting consensus or where to discuss larger efforts, I'm not sure how much help I'd be on that. I've only just started working on this wiki last week. I guess the Project Portal would make sense, but I'm not sure how much useful discussion you'll get. I guess it's worth a shot to post something out there. Deejayk (talk) 23:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be on vacation next week, and so it's unlikely you'll see me around here. I didn't want you to think that I had abandoned the efforts we've started. I should be back around the week of April 18th. Keep up the good work. By the time I get back, you should have this place completely squared away. Deejayk (talk) 22:34, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Great progess! Just looked at the Full Line Catalog for USA 2012 and I'm seeing the number of red links has shrunk dramatically. I just want to let you know that I appreciate the effort you're putting in to make that happen. Also, I wanted to pass along a couple of templates I made that simplify (in a very tiny way) the process of populating a . simply populates the "control" field with "1 volume / 1 tone / 5-way switch" while yields "1 volume / 1 tone / 3-way toggle". It's not a huge savings, obviously, but it's something and it allows us to maintain (enforce?) a tiny bit of uniformity in the way these common items are displayed. Maholo! \m / Deejayk (talk) 18:34, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you :) To be honest I didn't expected the editing to be such time-consuming but the more I edit, the easier it becomes. So far the 2012 Euro/USA are almost done, next are the NA/Japan/Asia and 2012 will be ok. It's a long road to reach 2016 but we will make it I'm sure! :Btw when editing pages today I noticed that, even if I didn't add the "Category:made in xxx", this category appears nonetheless. Is it thanks to your works. Could you please give me an example? I'm very interested if it makes things easier. Don't know where you get all these ideas from but your wiki knowledge is really appreciated. --KainTGC (talk) 21:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::It's definitely a big undertaking. Sometimes there seems to be no end to the work to be done. Every time I complete one cleanup project it seems I find (or create) two more. At some point I hope to have some of the cleanup and delayed maintenance completed so that I can start tackling some of the updating work that you're focusing on so diligently. ::I didn't implement any changes regarding "Category:made in xxx" and I don't see anything in the code at first glance. I'm not sure what would be causing the behavior you're seeing, but I can look into it a bit. ::Sorry about the poor explanation of my and templates. Basically, you can just type or in place of where you'd normally input the controls in the speclist like this: :: | control= ::rather than typing: :: | control= ::Take a look at the code behind RGT42DXFX for an example. It's certainly not going to change your life, but it's a small convenience and should promote consistency. If you notice any other repetitive text that could benefit from a similar treatment, please let me know. Happy editing! \m/ Deejayk (talk) 22:18, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :::o I see, the is very simple to use in fact! I'll use it a lot, thanks. :::I've just edited an old created page, that didn't have the "Made in xxx" category. I didn't add it by myself but when saving the page, the category has been automatically added at the end of the page. I call that magic and I don't ask for more :D --KainTGC (talk) 23:03, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I think I was confused about which categories you were referring to. If you're talking about the "models by country of manufacture" categories, those should be added to every page that has a where the "made" attribute is populated. It shouldn't require editing the page for the category to be added. Maybe if you were to "purge" the page using the URL hack you posted about previously, that would cause the category to appear? \m/ Deejayk (talk) 23:55, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sorry I'm the one who makes it confusing, it works like a charm! Don't even have to add it by myself, your reading the "made" attribute does everything on his own, that's why it's "magical" to me ;) Thanks alot. --KainTGC (talk) 00:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Dividing work I notice that you just created a Full Line Catalog for Japan 2013 page. I was just starting to work on the same thing. It's no big deal I was only just starting it, so it's not like it was a bunch of duplicate work lost. You've probably noticed I created the Full Line Catalog for EU 2013 today. How can we divide up this work so that we're not stepping on each other? Do you want to finish 2013 while I work on adding the 2014 catalogs? I could also just work on adding some model pages, but I've found that having these catalog pages built first makes it really easy to see what years a model was available. Deejayk (talk) 19:17, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes I just saw your 2013 EU catalog... that has been ready for weeks on my hard drive. I was just waiting for the whole 2012 work to be done before uploading it to the wiki. So I uploaded the JP 2013 so that one of us doesn't lose his time again ;) :My idea is to make all the 2012 catalogs, then add every guitars with red links to the wiki, then move to the 2013 catalogs/red links, then 2014 and so on, step after step. Btw I have a very fast and convenient way to build these lists up (it takes time but it's not overwhelming) so you can leave it to me. :About catalogs, I have removed every link on titles, like RG instead of [ series ] . I have no use for these categories on these pages, they are easier to create and it makes my reading easier as well when I use it to add all the missing models. No need to waste time on it ;) --KainTGC (talk) 19:42, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: Sorry I missed the last line, if you think working with ALL catalogs prior to adding models is easier (to see if a model still exists the next year) then we can do that and add them all. You can start the 2014' safely, I haven't worked on it yet. When I'm done with my 2013 I will ask you, so we don't duplicate our work. Thanks for the help. --KainTGC (talk) 19:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll go ahead and get to work on adding the 2014 catalogs. Sorry to step on your toes with the 2013 EU catalog — I hate to see that sort of duplication of work. :( Deejayk (talk) 19:52, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, good to see you back on here today! I'd started to think you'd abandoned this cause as hopeless, so I was filling in the 2013 models where you left off. If you're back on the attack, I'll go ahead and bug off on the 2013's so we don't trample each other. Maybe I'll start from the other end on the new for 2016 models. Rock on! \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 22:09, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hi there, sorry for not giving any news these days, I was pretty busy IRL with little to no free-time but I'm back to the front (as much as I can). You didn't gave up the wiki either an it is turning good with more and more contents, congratz \o/ ::::I don't know how you prefer to do things, I don't mind either, if we work on the same year one can start from the top (Signatures>RG...) and the other one from the bottom (Gio>Art>SA>S...). Or we can work on 2 different years, no problemo either. Too bad we live on two different time-zone but our "wiki hour" is the same :D --KainTGC (talk) 22:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::I totally understand being busy. I'll probably have a bit less time to goof off here starting in a couple of weeks. I'll go ahead and focus on the 2016s for a bit, and then maybe we can reevaluate priorities. :::::By the way, did you have a chance to check out the Portal:2012 page I put together to celebrate all your hard on the 2012s? I'm not really sure it has any real value, but I'd be interested in getting some feedback or ideas about ways it could be improved. \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 22:46, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh thank you btw for your nice words on your blog, it is much appreciated! I only realize now your major update on the Portal:, the 2012 is really impressive! But I have the bad feeling that many people (including me) have not noticed it at all, sadly. Compared to the old-fashion one (like Portal:2011) it looks muuuuch better. Not only this, but it makes me wanna click frenetically on many models I could be interested in. It is definitely better than the old text-only, boring and tl;dr list of guitars with crazy names that no one remember. ::::::I guess it is a massive time-consuming task to undertake, gratz to you! I (personally-myself-and-I) think that it deserves a much better visibility on the wiki. How to put it under the spotlight, I don't know but pages like this should benefit from a special treatment (same goes for your "serial number" page that is buried deep and hard to find in the wiki, knowing that many people need this "serial science" pretty often). --KainTGC (talk) 23:21, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::After getting overwhelmed with all the redlinks on Full Line Catalog for USA 2016, I think your idea to work our way from 2013 might be better. I'll go ahead and work on the back half of the catalog starting with the S series as you suggested. \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 19:27, May 6, 2016 (UTC)